nunca digas nunca
by nayle-uchiha
Summary: Porque nunca hay que decir nunca, la vida siempre nos da sorpresas, y la persona a la que amamos en secreto puede que también nos corresponda


Un pequeño oneshotde mi pareja favorita **sasusaku **,

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es completamente mía.

Resumen:

Porque nunca hay que decir nunca, la vida siempre nos da sorpresas, y la persona a la que amamos en secreto puede que también nos corresponda.

Nunca digas nunca

Sasuke:

Estoy completamente segura de que esta carta jamás llegara a tus manos, pero aun así me ayuda a mí para de alguna forma u otra desahogarme. Quisiera decirte que te odio, te odio por no poder olvidarme de ti, no puedo evitar que cuando me dedicas una mirada, aunque sea por error, haces que mi cuerpo se estremezca, no puedo evitar que al escuchar tu voz, mi mente se llene de delirios, que mi loca imaginación se apodere de mi creando historias el las cuales estas tú diciéndome dulces palabras al oído. Por eso te odio, por que me haces vivir en un mundo irreal, un mundo de fantasías, me haces privarme de la realidad, viviendo solo de sueños, sueños que tal ves nunca se podrán hacer realidad.

Quisiera olvidarte y ya no pensar en ti arrancar por completo este sentimiento y ya no saber mas de ti, pero si llegara a hacerlo moriría pues tú eres el único que me mantiene viva, eres la única luz que queda en esta maldita oscuridad, si te fueras te llevarías todo de mi, no quedaría mas que un cuerpo inerte , sin alma, sin corazón, actuaria mecánicamente, actuaria sin razón, pues tu eres quien le da sentido a mi vida por eso te odio, haces que sea débil, si tu eres mi mayor debilidad.

Se que me he vuelto masoquista pero es que si no sigo viviendo de sueños e ilusiones ¿Cómo viviría? Pero me duele tanto el no tenerte con migo, me duele tu indiferencia, me duele el no saber que sientes por mi y aun así no dejo de quererte, simplemente no puedo o tal ves no quiero. Eres muy importante para mi, desde el primer momento en que te vi lo supe, supe que iba a amarte tanto que me haría sufrir y aun así no me privé de sentir lo que siento, aun teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que corría mi corazón no me importo. Se que intente alejarme de ti pues al principio tenia miedo no quería que se destrozara mi corazón, pero fue imposible cada día te empezaba a querer mas y mas. Cada que estaba junto a ti me sentía bien, me sentía tan tranquila, segura y sin pensarlo, sin saber en que momento fue pero me enamore de ti, me fui perdiendo en ti, en tu mirada. Hoy no encuentro la salida y tal vez no quiero salir, eres el único que me ha hecho sentir esto que siento, jamás me había enamorado, siempre habían sido enamoramientos pasajeros, tan solo atracción física, pero esta vez es tan distinto, pero ¿de que me sirve sentir esto que siento si tu no lo correspondes? Bueno no lo se pero supongo que es lo mas probable, tal vez para ti sea invisible o si acaso me llegues a ver como una amiga y de cierta forma soy feliz con eso porque se que por breves instantes te acuerdas de mi, no quiero ser conformista y aunque todo este en mi contra no dejare de luchar, daré todo mi esfuerzo intentare llegar a tu corazón, tratare de ser solo una amiga y llegar a ser algo mas por que mientras este sentimiento exista no dejare de luchar ´por ti , mientras mi corazón lata te amare y aun así te amaría hasta la eternidad, quisiera que esta carta llegara a tus manos pero no me creo capaz, soy tan cobarde que hasta doy risa pero es que no puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente para entregarte esta carta es por eso que supongo que jamás la leerás.

Solo resta decir que te amo y siempre te he de amar.

sakura

Termino de leer la carta que estaba en sus manos, aun no podía creer lo que esa molesta pelirosa escribía, ¿como se atrevía siquiera a pensar en querer olvidarle? Estaba loca, jamás lo permitiría, no dejaría que le olvidara, no podría vivir sin ella, sin sus sonrisas que alegraban su día, sin su mirada tan expresiva esa con la que soñaba todas las noches, no, y es que eran tan molesta que no se daba cuenta que estaba loco por ella, el también sentía lo mismo ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Pero claro no hablábamos de cualquiera, estábamos hablando de sakura haruno la chica más despistada que ha conocido en este mundo. Aunque admitía que el tenia algo de culpa al no decirle nada y no es que no quisiera es lo que mas anhelaba pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca se quedaban ahí atascadas y es que su maldito orgullo no le permitía decir eso que sentía en su corazón, en verdad odiaba a su orgullo y se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan cobarde por no decirle que el también la amaba , se odiaba por hacerla sufrir por hacer que ella quisiera olvidarle pero las cosas cambiarían le confesaría sus sentimientos, claro a su manera pero es que no podía darse el lujo de perderla, moriría si lo hiciera, si el valor no iba a el él, entonces el lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo porque no sasuke uchiha no perdería a sakura haruno, era una promesa y un uchiha siempre cumplía con sus promesas, esta no seria la excepción, se tragaría su orgullo pero sakura estaría con el ese mismo día si se podía….

Dejo la libreta en su lugar, en verdad que sakura era demasiado despistada, mira que olvidar que había escrito la carta en una libreta del colegio y venirle a prestar esa precisa libreta para copiar los ejercicios de matemáticas, pero bueno era de sakura de quien hablábamos era tan despistada, aunque de cierta forma era algo que le gustaba de ella, sabia que ese mismo día hablaría con ella, aunque fuera despistada pronto se daría cuenta de que olvido arrancar las hojas de su libreta, entonces ella iría con el y su rostro denotaría preocupación y nerviosismo, preguntaría si termino con los ejercicios entonces el le diría que si y no queriéndose ver tan obvia preguntaría si encontró algo mas en su libreta y el con una sonrisa de medio lado diría. –Bueno la verdad es que encontré algo muy interesante aquí.- ella mas roja que un tomate comenzaría a tartamudear. ¿- y q-que e-en-con-t-tras-te sasuke-kun? El con su sonrisa aun se deleitaría con su rostro sonrojado y le diría.- bueno pues la verdad es que encontré una interesante carta s-a-k-u-r-a- ¿quisieras hablarme de eso? Y ella sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sintiendo las piernas temblar al grado de no poder sostenerse caería frente a el, el se agacharía a su altura y ella llorando intentaría hablar.- lo siento sasuke-kun, yo debí de recordar que había escrito la carta en esa libreta, pero soy tan estúpida que lo olvide, tu no debiste leerla, se que yo no te intereso, por favor ágamos como que nada paso, sigamos igual que ahora, no me importa ser solo tu amiga pero no quiero perderte no quiero.- terminaría sollozando y el la abrasaría y para sorpresa de ella le diría las palabras que jamás creyó escuchar de el.- tonta sakura, yo no quiero hacer como si nada, tu también me gustas, es mas me encantas, no dejo de pensar en ti, no se como no te diste cuenta antes , pero estoy enamorado de ti, no quiero que te alejes de mi oíste, tu eres mía y no te dejare escapar.- ella se sonrojaría pero en su rostro habría una sonrisa y de sus jade ojos resbalarían lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas que el mismo limpiaría para después fundirse en un tierno beso demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Porque nunca hay que decir nunca, la vida siempre nos da sorpresas, y la persona a la que amamos en secreto puede que también nos corresponda por eso no hay que dejar de luchar por conseguir llegar al corazón de el ser amado, nunca hay que darse por vencidos, y jamás hay que dejar de creer que nuestros sueños alguna ves se pueden llegar a hacer realidad.

Notas de la autora

Ya mucho tiempo sin subir ningún fic pero la inspiración no llegaba, espero que les guste este pequeño oneshot , la verdad que este fic esta dedicado a alguien muy especial para mi y que el fue mi inspiración para escribir. Bueno pues espero sus reviews. Gracias por leer espero no tardar años para el próximo fic.


End file.
